


Коварство и связи

by Dragon_Air



Series: Коварство и связи [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Корабли Дэмилль-младшего вторглись на Землю. Им, кроме добровольцев-инопланетян, противостояла мафия. Это не укрылось от Эль Драйва, и доктор Лав очень заинтересовался необычными землянами





	Коварство и связи

**Author's Note:**

> Мне понравился Эль Драйв, но я и не думала, что когда-нибудь по нему напишу. Однако в аниме было столько отсылок к Реборну, что удержаться было тяжело ;) И, хоть я и приверженец канона, экранизация Эль Драйва с кучей отсылок и полуфиллерной концовкой словно специально создана для подобного кроссовера.

       _— Наследником итальянской мафии может быть японец,_  — будничным тоном оповестила ведущая новостей, словно в высветившейся на весь экран фотографии Девятого с Хранителями не было ничего необычного.  _— Снимок сделан анонимным очевидцем, утверждающим, что эти люди — верхушка влиятельнейшего сицилийского клана. Полиция и государственная служба безопасности оцепили аэропорт Токио, в котором, по сведениям того же очевидца, должны будут высадиться другие представители преступного мира. Если вы располагаете какой-либо информацией о личностях на фото или о возможном японском наследнике, сообщите по телефону…_  
      Пульт треснул в руке мужчины, грозно оглянувшегося на двух внемлющих телевизору юношей, и он подумал, что взрослое тело — это, конечно, хорошо (и, положа руку на сердце, был готов признать гениальный ум Верде (не вслух)), но вытрясти из Кавахиры часы с обратным эффектом «подарка-пожалуйста» все-таки нужно.  
      — Мне уже надоело каждый час слышать эту новость. — Реборн подошел к телевизору и выключил его при непосредственном контакте. Если быть честным, ему не нравилось, что эту новость каждый час слышала Нана и причитала по поводу засилья преступности. — Думаю, вы и так поняли, что должны делать, но я все-таки скажу. — Он выдержал паузу и, заметив загоревшийся, хоть и тщательно глушащийся интерес в глазах одного из инструктируемых, спешно добавил: — Нет, Спаннер, перехватывать телеэфир не надо. Слишком рискованно и затратно, да и цель у нас другая.  
      Спаннер понуро кивнул. Шоичи встрепенулся и поправил очки; у него явно заболел живот.  
      — Ваша задача — найти этого «анонимного очевидца». Телеэфир, может, трогать и не надо, а покопаться в базе данных — или что там у канала? — стоит. Радиус местонахождения цели ограничивается Токио, иначе фотографию сделать было бы невозможно. Штатных специалистов Вонголы просить не могу — предатели могут быть и среди них: есть вероятность, что фотографию сделала мелкая сошка. Да и толку от вас больше, — грубовато подбодрил их Реборн, не скрывая раздражения из-за утечки информации.  
       — П-простите, — подал Шоичи срывающийся ломающийся голос, и бывший Аркобалено выжидающе повернулся к нему. — Ч-что потом делать с добытыми с-сведениями?  
      Реборн втянул воздух, готовясь развернуто и в красках ответить, но в последний момент смерил Ирие изучающим взглядом. Увидел пугливого и ранимого ребенка, узнавшего о злоключениях себя будущего, сравнил его с Тсуной (и то не таким трясущимся по поводу и без) и молча выдохнул четыреста девяносто один способ расколоть предателя. Насильственный и с летальным исходом — так уж вышло, что других у себя в голове Реборн за ненадобностью не держал. И из уважения к взрослому Ирие Шоичи, без которого победа над Бьякураном стала бы невозможной, сдержанно отозвался:  
      — Передать профессионалам. То есть Варии. Они применят их по назначению.  
      Спаннер вновь кивнул и похлопал Шоичи по плечу, вздрогнувшего при упоминании Варии. И Реборну подумалось, что Шоичи правильно испугался; у Варии, так удачно оказавшейся сейчас в Токио, в арсенале было способов на сто больше и Маммон.   
  


***

  
      Небо обволоклось тучами. Люди спешно попрятались, но причиной этому был вовсе не собиравшийся дождь. Как выразилась уже знакомая Реборну ведущая новостей, «странные летающие объекты, появившиеся в небе, по-прежнему остаются загадкой. Подобное происходит по всему миру…».  
      Он аккуратно положил пульт от телевизора рядом, сжал кулаки и обратился к Нане:  
      — Есть люди, для которых весь апрель — День дурака, — хмыкнул он и притянул к себе выглядевшего мучеником Тсуну, дружески обхватив его шею так, что более сильное объятие могло стоить ученику жизни. — Мы с Тсуной пойдем узнаем, кто такое организовал, и присоединимся к веселью.  
      Нана широко улыбнулась.  
      — Конечно, Робин, идите. Тсу-кун так соскучился по Реборн-куну — пусть развеется. Только возьмите зонты и возвращайтесь к ужину.  
      Бывший Аркобелено, представившийся Нане во взрослом виде другим человеком, кивнул и ненароком сдавил шею Тсуны чуть крепче.  
      — Разумеется, маман. Если Тсуна не управится до ужина, я его уб… В смысле, я обязательно прослежу, чтобы он управился до ужина.  
      — Берегите себя! — Нана помахала рукой на прощание и закрыла за ними дверь. Звук задвинутой щеколды лишил Тсунаеши последней надежды на спасение.  
      Когда опасность быть уличенным во лжи миновала, Реборн отпустил непутевого ученика и раздраженно проскрежетал:  
      — Стоило только разобраться с предателем…  
      Тсуна смиренно вздохнул, не в силах бороться с судьбой в лице взрослого Реборна, который и будучи ребенком пугал до чертиков. Незадолго до появления в небе летающих объектов позвонил Мукуро, в истерике сообщивший, что из крыши кинотеатра Кокуе вылезла пушка и выпустила заряд за пределы атмосферы. Истерика и Мукуро — не то сочетание, к которому можно относиться несерьезно, и посоветовать заканчивать с иллюзиями на самом себе у Тсунаеши не хватило духу. Тем более вскоре Землю оккупировали инопланетные корабли, и было уже не до шуток.  
      — Собираемся у Шоичи. Проанализируем ситуацию и скоординируем действия Хранителей, пока вторженцы не объявились в Намимори.  
      Тсуне возражать особо и не хотелось — родной город нужно было защищать, какими бы методами репетиторства ни пользовался Реборн. В их сторону бежал Гокудера, чей обеспокоенный вопль «Десятый!» прорезал тишину пустынных улиц. Рядом с ним держался легкой трусцой спортсмена Ямамото, привычно смеясь.  
      Намечалось небывалое веселье.  
  


***

  
      В телеэфир все-таки вторглись, но без участия Спаннера, с немым укором посмотревшего на Реборна, и Тсуна восхитился таким бесстрашием.  
      — П-похоже, сигнал перехвачен по всей Японии и по всем каналам, — оповестил Шоичи, разряжая накалившуюся обстановку. — Я всегда считал, что подобное невозможно…  
      — Это внеземные технологии! — с восхищением воскликнул Гокудера, и искры сбывшейся мечты загорелись в его глазах. — Хочу поближе увидеть новых НЗЖ!  
      «Похоже, Шитт-П он все еще считает одной из них», — подумалось нервно Тсуне. Шимон тоже собрались здесь, но сама Шиттопи, откликающаяся исключительно на «Шиттопи-чан», никак не отреагировала на Гокудеру.  
      — Можете расшифровать? — в отличие от остальных, Реборн не отходил от темы, задумчиво рассматривая экран, на котором высветились непонятные символы иной цивилизации.  
      Вытащив изо рта леденец и забыв обиду, Спаннер проговорил:  
      — Не уверен, но мы попробуем. Не приходилось еще иметь дело с внеземными шифрами, так что ничего обещать не могу.  
      Реборн кивнул и повернулся к собравшимся, окидывая их внимательным взором, и начал лекционным тоном откуда-то издалека:  
      — Существование во Вселенной иных цивилизаций — не секрет для верхушек мафии. Вонгола, например, — он в упор глянул на съежившегося Тсуну, — уже несколько лет разрабатывает программу освоения внеземных пространств. В скором времени ее влияние распространится на другие планеты.  
      Не изменяя привычке, Реборн на несколько секунд умолк, оценивая реакцию. Что странно, никто особо не удивился, разве что Тсуне — лишняя головная боль. Теперь заставить его взять на себя ответственность за Вонголу, не ограничившуюся Землей, будет сложно. Но, в конце концов, не невозможно.  
      — И сегодняшнее вторжение поможет укрепить позиции наших семей в космическом пространстве. Но думайте не об этом, а о том, что угроза направлена в первую очередь на мирное население. Благодаря Шоичи и Спаннеру удалось рассчитать приблизительные участки появления в Намимори кораблей. Разделимся на группы.  
      «С этого и надо было начинать», — проглотил комментарий Тсуна, еще прочнее уверившийся в том, что титул босса мафии ему ни к чему.  
      Реборн коварно ухмыльнулся, и Тсунаеши запоздало вспомнил о том, что его репетитор умеет читать мысли.  
  


***

  
      — Мы выяснили, что кораблям Дэмилль-младшего противостояли по всей Земле не только инопланетяне, — сразу перешел к делу Лэйн, стоило второму и пятому отрядам подоспеть на его вызов. — По нашим данным, в битву вступили земляне, обладающие странными способностями. Наибольшую активность проявили в Италии и Японии. — Перед сотрудниками следственного отдела появилась карта с зонами, помеченными разными цветами по степени вовлеченности. — Доктор Лав очень заинтересовался природой необычных явлений, и поскольку вы приставлены к нему, будете сопровождать его в японский город Намимори. Идите.  
      По комнате управления раздалось дружное: «Так точно!».  
      Проводив подчиненных взглядом, Лэйн, понадеявшись, что странные земляне не принесут много хлопот (точнее доктор Лав с неудержимым желанием изучить всё) и что тревога оказалась ложной, а приборы ошиблись, принялся заедать тяжелую рабочую смену данго.  
  


***

  
      Намимори чем-то напомнил Чуте родной Широбори: тихий (пока он не подался в космическую полицию и начал замечать то, чего не замечал раньше), спокойный и уютный. Он с упоением вдыхал свежий апрельский воздух, стараясь не думать о том, что по случайному стечению обстоятельств сразу после их прибытия в этом тихом, спокойном и уютном городке объявился вдруг внеземной преступник, и пришлось разделиться; пятый отряд отправился на поимку, второй же по-прежнему сопровождал Лава.  
      — Куда нам хоть идти? — Бесцельное брождение пусть и умиротворяло, несмотря на сражавшихся не так уж и далеко Ниночку с Вероникой, но все равно напрягало, особенно бесцельное брождение рядом с доктором Лавом.   
      — В среднюю школу, — тоном, намекавшим, что глупее вопроса задать было нельзя, отозвался тот.  
       _— Значит, земляне с необычными способностями — твои ровесники, Чута!_  — обрадовался Дор, смягчая вспыхнувшее раздражение своего носителя.  _— Может, ты с ними даже подружишься!_  
      — Неужели вы что-то разузнали про этих землян? — не скрыла сдержанного интереса Мисузу, и Лав притормозил, обернувшись.  
      — Разве не очевидно? По моим расчетам, вероятность того, что обладателем необычных способностей окажется ученик средней школы — наивысшая, — назидательно ответил он и возобновил размеренный шаг.  
      — Чт?.. — от такого заявления Чута споткнулся не только на полуслове, но и просто споткнулся, с трудом сохранив равновесие.  
       _— А ведь доктор Лав прав, Чута!_  — снова встрял Дор.  _— Вспомни себя, Мисузу, Ниночку и Веронику — вы все учитесь в средней школе!_  
      — Это другое, Дор, — тихо проворчал Коконосе, не вступая в дальнейший спор. Учеба была для всех, кроме него, прикрытием.  
      Средняя школа Намимори показалась из-за угла, и как раз прозвенел звонок. Доктор Лав, притаившись недалеко от ворот, достал какие-то свои приборы, и показания высветились перед ним в воздухе. Увлеченность охотника мелькнула в вожделенном взгляде; Чута машинально отступил. Доктор Лав временами (временами?! Да почти всегда!) если не пугал, то вызывал серьезные опасения (особенно пристрастием тактильно исследовать те или иные части тела, как правило  ~~Сонокаты~~ девушек).  
      — Эй, вы. — Холодный и жаждущий смертей голос раздался где-то совсем рядом. Чута встрепенулся: пришедшего он не заметил, да и Дор почему-то не предупредил. — Что вы делаете на территории моей школы?  
      Лав, сверкнув маниакальным блеском в глазах, жадно облизнул пересохшие губы и в эйфории пролепетал:  
      — А вот и первый образец.  
      Чута был бы рад сбежать, но инстинктивный страх, которому надлежало подгонять, сковал тело.  
  


***

  
      — Какой грубый стиль боя… — Лава, казалось, совсем не волновало то, что он, избитый «образцом», сидел на земле, прислонившись к дереву. — Как и предполагалось, вы не используете свои способности в обычных драках, — кивнул он своим мыслям, и Хибари грозно нахмурился. — Тогда, может, продемонстрируем  _наши_  способности? — Лав недвусмысленно повернулся к Чуте. Тот отрицательно замахал руками. Откровенно говоря, ему понравилось наблюдать за избиением доктора (и самому временами хотелось его проучить, но не хватало смелости), да и этот хмурый парень из дисциплинарного комитета не трогал притихшего Чуту. Похоже, его провоцировали только буйные и излишне дерзкие индивиды вроде того, что валялся сейчас у дерева.  
      — Устав запрещает применять силу против гражданских, — спокойно сказала Мисузу, не пошевелившая и пальцем ради спасения Лава. Чуте ее хладнокровное бездействие даже льстило.  
      — Откуда вы? — Навострившийся Хибари окинул их изучающим взглядом, подметив форму неизвестной школы. В Намимори такую не носили точно.  
      — Средняя школа Широбори. Город недалеко отсюда. — Мисузу взяла диалог на себя.  
      Впрочем, Хибари склонности к диалогам не имел.  
      — Хм… — многозначно издал он и спрятал тонфы. — Если уйдете сами, я не буду применять силу.  
      Чута облегченно выдохнул, с плеч словно свалился неподъемный груз. Он собирался внять совету и непрофессионально уйти на подрагивающих ногах, как страшный парень с тонфами презрительно бросил напоследок:  
      — Травоядные не стоят моего внимания.  
      Гордость Чуты была уязвлена. Обычно в таких ситуациях пробуждается его решительность и уверенность (именно таким образом он бросил Сонокате вызов и согласился пройти тест на профпригодность, в итоге вступив в Эль Драйв), но в нынешней такой ситуации ему что-то не очень хотелось бросать вызов человеку со столь убийственной аурой (еще более убийственной, чем у Мисузу). Если верить доктору Лаву, этот ученик средней школы был в числе землян, противостоявших Дэмилль неизведанными способностями, но и продемонстрированной грубой силы хватило, чтобы отвадить от безрассудной идеи испытать судьбу. И Дор, как назло, не показывался — ни визуально, ни мысленно.  
      — Х-хибари-сан?! — испуганно воскликнул бежавший со стороны школы невысокий юноша, примерный ровесник Чуты и примерно такого же не самого крепкого телосложения. — П-перестаньте, пожалуйста, нападать на прохожих!  
      Похоже, он хорошо был с этим Хибари знаком, но, судя по дрожавшему голосу, все-таки остерегался его не меньше, чем Чута, что наводило последнего на невеселые догадки. «Если даже знакомые его боятся, насколько же он опасен?!» — вопрошал здравый смысл, рекомендовавший бежать отсюда как можно дальше.  
      Доктор Лав оживился. Медленно повернув голову, он хищно сощурился и как-то странно, немного безумно улыбнулся. Верные признаки того, что спешивший к ним юноша и сопровождавшие его два одноклассника также являлись предметами исследования чудаковатого ученого. Пути к отступлению перекрылись.  
      — Зверьки… — раздраженно прошипел Хибари, снова взявшись за оружие. Один из тех, кто бежал с невысоким юношей, достал динамит, второй беззаботно засмеялся, как будто бы не происходило ничего экстраординарного, и Чута понял, что он влип.  
       _— Чута, пахнет чужим SPH! Несколькими SPH!_  — внезапно дал о себе знать Дор предупреждением. Чута, не теряя времени на разборки, осмотрелся, выискивая возможного преступника. Но пришелец мог принять обличие простого прохожего или затеряться среди школьников, поэтому торопливый осмотр ничего не дал. Молчавшая Соноката тоже принюхалась, и Коконосе в который уже раз позавидовал обонянию инопланетян.  
      Доктор Лав, по-видимому, вычислил внезапного нарушителя; его улыбка стала шире. Вычислить искомого, в принципе, через пару мгновений не составило труда никому из космических полицейских; кроме потенциальных исследуемых Лава, поравнявшихся с Хибари и готовых остановить его от кровопролития, к ним приближались только одни… не совсем люди, на ходу принимающие истинное уродливое обличие.  
      — Наконец-то начнется, — довольно хмыкнул доктор, поднимаясь с земли и отряхиваясь.  
      «Неужели он это предугадал? — удивился Чута, но затем обреченная мысль перекрыла все прочие: — То есть как — начнется?!»  
      Пока кое-кто отчаянно надеялся на конец, все только начиналось.  
  


***

  
      Не успев разобраться друг с другом, заинтересовавшие доктора Лава ученики Намимори, не сговариваясь, вступили в битву с инопланетянами. Офицеры космической полиции рванули было вперед, но Лав их остановил, предложив понаблюдать со стороны и задержать уже обработанных преступников. Чута хотел заикнуться о том, что надо бы выяснить цель нападавших, но на лице ученого загорелся такой неподдельный и пугающий интерес, что Чута замолчал еще до того, как заговорил. Оставалось лишь отложить все расспросы и принять предложение понаблюдать.  
      Способности изучаемых землян поражали. Нерешительный юноша, боящийся своего знакомого, теперь без тени страха атаковал противников, а в его лбу горело пламя. Чута увлекся сражением, слаженной работой пугливого ученика и сопровождавших его товарищей. Они тоже испускали пламя, но других цветов; их аксессуары вспыхнули и преобразовали своих носителей. В руках у смеявшегося парня возникли мечи, динамитные пояса обвили тело второго. Хибари увел свою битву поодаль, чтобы не мешаться с травоядными, и искры фиолетового пламени вырывались из-под мощных ударов тонф. Чута обрадовался, что не стал его провоцировать.  
      Прочие школьники, закончившие занятия, спокойно проходили мимо, не обращая внимания на явно опасную обстановку. Чуте это показалось странным, хотя после увиденного он был готов поверить в то, что они просто привыкли к причудам парочки несносных учеников и что подобные выходки — не редкость.  
      Возбужденный взгляд доктора Лава заплясал вокруг.  
      — Есть еще один. Он скрывает от прохожих происходящее здесь, воздействуя на их разум. Но, похоже, и на наш разум тоже, если мы не можем его увидеть…  
      — Это Хром, — пояснил неизвестный голос, и Чута вздрогнул от неожиданности, повернувшись к оказавшемуся совсем рядом мужчине, одетому в деловой костюм и придерживающему шляпу. — Она еще не так хороша, как Мукуро, но просто незаменима, если битва разгорается возле школы.  
      Лав внимательно посмотрел на пришедшего, а после — на показания своих приборов.  
      — В вас тоже есть что-то странное… Вы их знакомый?  
      Реборн хмыкнул.  
      — В каком-то смысле репетитор. Вообще — лучший киллер планеты. А вы, — глянул он и на Мисузу, и на Чуту, — из космической полиции?  
      Соноката подозрительно сощурилась — земляне не должны были про них знать. Она уже подалась вперед и собиралась устроить допрос с пристрастием, как сражение окончилось. Над поверженными преступниками стояли ученики средней Намимори; пламя погасло, вернув им прежний вид — вернув и пугливого паренька взамен уверенно державшегося в битве юноши.   
      Мисузу, поколебавшись, достала наручники и направилась к обездвиженным инопланетянам. Служебный долг — превыше всего. На преступнике, обработанном Хибари, наручники уже были, и Мисузу, недоуменно выгнув бровь, пожала плечами и также надела свои. Затем она связалась со штабом и запросила подмогу, чтобы переправить задержанных в следственный изолятор.  
      Необычные земляне непонятливо наблюдали за ее действиями, а потом побрели к Чуте и Лаву.  
      — Реборн! — воскликнул неузнаваемо переменившийся обладатель пламени во лбу и ускорил шаг. — Что ты тут делаешь? Я же просил тебя не приходить в школу!  
      Реборн наставил на ученика пистолет, и тот, взвизгнув, зажмурился и примирительно вскинул руки.  
      — Ты всерьез считаешь, что я буду выполнять твои просьбы, никчемный Тсуна?  
      — Н-н-нет, конечно же, я так не думаю! — запротестовал Тсунаеши. — Только опусти пистолет… Пожалуйста…  
      Реборн фыркнул и, дождавшись Хранителей, вернулся к теме:  
      — Нас посетили космические полицейские.  
      — И один любознательный ученый, — дополнил доктор Лав, увидев в Реборне несколько родственную душу.  
      Взгляды Тсуны и Чуты встретились.  
      — П-полицейские? Н-неужели это значит, что…  
      — Нет, — разочарованно вздохнул Реборн и отвесил Тсуне оплеуху. — Дела космической полиции касаются только космических происшествий. Инопланетян, если так понятнее. Ту новость мы замяли, и тебе ничего не грозит. Во всяком случае, от правоохранительных органов — за вражеские семьи не ручаюсь.  
      Тсуна схватился за горевшую щеку, мрачно подметив, что удары повзрослевшего Реборна были гораздо сильнее прежних.  
      — О, — доктор Лав внимательно ко всему прислушивался. — Так вы — земная мафия?  
      Тсуна снова начал размахивать руками и отнекиваться, в то время как Реборн лукаво сверкнул глазами из-под тени шляпы.  
      — Да.  
      — М-мафия? — настала очередь Чуты впадать в панику. — Тогда все те новости по телевизору… все те упоминания по радио… Это все было про вас?!  
      — Точнее про него, — делая вид, что он к этому не причастен, указал Реборн на Тсуну.  
      — Нет! Я не имею с мафией ничего общего!..  
      На этот раз Тсуна получил подзатыльник. Реборн предостерегающе снял с шляпы неизменного Леона и легонько его погладил. Тсуна сглотнул очередное возражение. Ощущения от удара однотонного молота весьма трудно забыть, даже если в последний раз тебя ударяли им год назад.  
      — Да, ничего общего, кроме предка — основателя семьи, Хранителей, некоторые из которых — бывалые преступники, и кольца, символа наследника… Не говоря о личных встречах с Девятым и присутствии на сорванной церемонии наследования.  
      — Я и пошел на нее только из-за того, что ее должны были сорвать! — сдержанности Тсуны надолго не хватило, и Реборн  _очень предостерегающе_  присмотрелся к хамелеону. — Я не соглашался становиться боссом!  
      Чута, наблюдавший за происходящим, метался от одной мысли к другой. Еще дергавшийся в агонии здравый смысл советовал проявить себя благочестивым гражданином и поступить по совести — и, в конце концов, он полицейский, пусть и не совсем земной! То, что здравым смыслом не являлось, втолковывало ему, что представшая перед ним мафия не такая уж и жуткая, какой представлялась в воображении раньше… Растерявшись, Чута попытался найти поддержки у Сонокаты, и та, каким-то образом поняв его немой призыв, тихо проговорила, чтобы услышал только он:  
      — Земная преступность — дело земных полицейских. Уставом нам вмешиваться запрещено. Текущая задача — сопровождение доктора Лава.  
      И Чута внял тому, что здравым смыслом не являлось, окончательно его похоронив.  
      Мисузу сказала громче, обращаясь ко всем:  
      — Землянам непозволительно знать о нас. Мы будем вынуждены стереть ваши воспоминания об этой встрече…  
      Тсуна возобновил панику, Реборн же хмыкнул:  
      — Мои воспоминания так легко не стереть — Шамал уже пытался. Как насчет взаимовыгодного сотрудничества? Информация — лучшее оружие.  
      Реборн и доктор Лав обменялись красноречивыми взглядами.  
      — Здесь не самое подходящее место для разговоров. Пойдем домой к Тсуне.  
      И мнение самого Тсуны, конечно же, не учитывалось. Как всегда.  
  


***

  
      Реборн и доктор Лав действительно нашли общий язык. Реборн с самозабвенной увлеченностью рассказывал о пламени, попутно ударяясь в богатую историю Вонголы. Лав заинтересованно кивал, то и дело порываясь пощупать тела Хранителей в поисках источника их энергии, но Реборн сквозь насмешку его останавливал с аргументом, что загадочный источник не найти никак. Можно только любоваться внешним высвобождением пламени, которое Тсуна с друзьями и демонстрировали, зажигая свои атрибуты по требованию издевавшегося репетитора. Тсуна чувствовал себя каким-то участником цирка, решив, что доктор Лав — извращенец похлеще Шамала, пусть и с сугубо научным интересом. Гокудера был бы рад подорвать не в меру любопытного ученого, но видя, как стоически Десятый переносит тяготы бытия, следовал его примеру, хмуро косясь на Ямамото и все больше убеждаясь в том, что бейсбольный придурок — участник какого-то своего цирка по жизни.  
      Доктор Лав, переполненный желанными сведениями, великодушно ведал новообретенному приятелю о разумных цивилизациях Вселенной (Эль-цивилизации, поддерживаемой Матерями), о последних открытиях и о способностях инопланетян, выраженных SPH. Землянам такая способность была недоступна, и Лав, с горящими жаждой исследований глазами, тыкал пальцем в Дора, который, будучи выходцем с Гриффита, давал Чуте исключительную возможность пользования внеземными силами.  
      Реборн внимал Лаву даже более вдумчиво, чем Лав — Реборну, и когда беседа перешла в русло, не требующее постороннего присутствия, Тсуна прокрался к своей комнате, утащив за собой друзей. Притормозив, он обернулся к Чуте, выглядевшему потерянным и обреченным в таком дурном и разлагающем юные умы обществе. Тсунаеши, как никто другой знавший, что такое Реборн, сочувственно вздохнул и вернулся за Чутой после недолгих раздумий.   
      Мисузу, конечно, пугала, но и Хибари-сана он бы не бросил, поэтому шепотом позвал скрыться и ее. Соноката несколько секунд разрывалась между побегом и миссией сопровождать Лава, однако была не в таком восторге от доктора, чтобы выбрать служебный долг.  
      Вскоре Реборн и Лав остались наедине, не обратив внимания на пустоту в гостиной.  
  


***

  
      В комнате Тсуны развилась своя беседа. Ее участники (в основном Тсуна и Чута, Хранители изредка что-то дополняли) делились друг с другом своими историями. И если вначале могло возникнуть впечатление, что Чута и Тсуна похожи, на самом деле это было не совсем так.  
      Одна лишь принадлежность их к противоборствующим в нормальном представлении структурам уже должна была раскидать их по разные стороны баррикад, но Тсунаеши слишком не соответствовал статусу мафиози, а Чута — полицейского, да и то космического, так что этот пункт, хоть и был противоречивым, не препятствовал доверительному общению.  
      Чута был куда смелее Тсуны в обычной жизни; он не проглатывал своего раздражения, даже если раздражавший пытался убить его взглядом. Даже если раздражавший был девушкой, которая ему нравилось (и говорить об этом было не надо — все хорошо просматривалось со стороны). Тсуна не мог себе вообразить ссоры с Киоко — он лучше откусит себе язык, чем как-либо ее обидит. Хотя Мисузу скорее напоминала Хибари, но и с ним ситуация мало отличалась от ситуации с Киоко, разве что мотивацией остаться в живых. Чута же совершенно не боялся высказывать свое мнение, и Тсуна не отказался бы от такой черты. Хоть он и крепко держался за свои принципы, вслух их отстаивать осмеливался не всегда.  
      Чута сносно учился и в совершенстве выполнял работу по дому — Тсуна не мог похвастаться ни тем, ни другим. Особенно другим, спотыкаясь на ровном месте; о домашних делах и речи не шло.  
      Но Чута был простым, веселым, забавно разговаривал с Дором так, словно говорил сам с собой (ведь инопланетянина никто не мог услышать), и Тсуна почувствовал, что общего у них гораздо больше, чем разнящегося. Общее желание защищать то, что дорого, несмотря на страх, слабость и желание убежать в переломный момент (которое, наверное, посещало Чуту гораздо чаще, чем Тсуну, прошедшего через самые опасные битвы, которые только можно).  
      У Тсуны были друзья, не похожие на него еще больше, но он все равно воспринимал их семьей. И Чуту — тоже.  
      Космическая полиция не имела права вмешиваться в дела земной мафии, но ничто не запрещало им в случае опасности работать вместе.  
  


***

  
      — Поразительное исследование, доктор Лав! — Лэйн не отрывался от предоставленного доклада. — Силы землян могут оказаться очень полезными при непредвиденных нападениях. Если бы вас не атаковали возле школы, столько разузнать бы не удалось. — Внезапные подозрения закрались к шефу, и он проницательно сдвинул брови. — Случайное совпадение или же…  
      — Или же, — спокойно пожал плечами доктор Лав и, наткнувшись на выжидающий взгляд, пояснил: — Вообще я специально раскрыл свое местоположение некоторым мелким «охотникам за сокровищами». Пятый отряд отстранять от себя не хотел, но, надо сказать, без него было куда тише.   
      Лэйн шумно втянул воздух, но гневаться на Лава было бесполезно. Главное, обошлось без последствий, и перед начальством оправдываться не придется.  
      — Если бы не нападение, земляне бы никак не проявили себя, — продолжал тем временем доктор Лав. — Ну и заодно удалось поймать преступников. Совместили приятное с полезным.  
      Лэйн покачал головой и подумал, что было бы неплохо открыть в Намимори отделение Эль Драйва. Почему-то его не отпускало предчувствие, что Лав так просто на достигнутом не остановится.  
      И был совершенно прав, ведь совершенно случайным — на сей раз точно случайным — образом одна из пушек Лава, использованных против Дэмилль, была установлена в месте, облюбованном позже обладателями туманного пламени — пожалуй, самого заинтересовавшего ученого пламени из всех и самого загадочного, полноценно изучить которое пока что не вышло.  
      Пока что.  
  


***

  
      После знакомства с новым товарищем Тсуна просто светился, и Реборн коварно улыбался, спрашивая:  
      — Ну что, понравилось общаться с такими же необычными, как ты, полицейскими?  
      Тсунаеши блаженно кивнул, но миг спустя почуял какой-то подвох в довольном поведении репетитора.  
      — Только не говори, Реборн, что ты это планировал…  
      — Конечно. Помнишь, что я сказал, когда на Землю вторглись инопланетные корабли?  
      — Что сражение с ними поможет укрепить позиции Вонголы… — пробормотал Тсуна, с каждым словом напрягавшийся все больше.  
      — Верно. Это была криминальная организация межгалактического мира — что-то вроде космической мафии, против которой боролись Эль Драйв. Сражение в итоге и привлекло к нам внимание полиции, хотя в преступном мире мы тоже заявили о себе.  
      Тсуна с измученным стоном схватился за голову.  
      — Но зачем тебе это?  
      — Разве я не говорил, что Вонгола планирует распространить свое влияние на другие планеты? Когда это случится — и заметь, я не сказал  _если_  — мы уже будем попадать под общие космические законы, и полицию тогда ничто не оставит в стороне.  
      Пугающее понимание нарастало и нарастало, заставив Тсуну зажмуриться в нежелании слышать следующие слова.  
      — …И раз уж столкновение с полицией неизбежно, связи с ней лучше заранее установить дружественные. Особенно тебе, будущему боссу Вонголы.  
      Тсуна в отчаянии опустился на пол. Реборн, упиваясь страданиями ученика, победоносно хмыкнул:  
      — Не недооценивай меня как лучшего в мире киллера. В мире масштаба Вселенной.  
      Каждое напоминание Реборна о своем статусе казалось Тсуне не совсем уместным, но в каждое из таких напоминаний он был слишком подавлен, чтобы перечить.  
      — И кстати… — словно не насладившись в полной мере состоянием Тсуны, протянул Реборн, желая добить его окончательно. — Я договорился с директором школы. На выходных вы едете на совместную экскурсию со средней школой Широбори. Знаешь, что с тобой будет, если ты вдруг осмелишься не поехать?..  
      Реборн устрашающе сверкнул кровожадным взглядом. Тсуна знал. Очень хорошо знал.  
      С другой стороны, в этом можно найти и плюсы. Пусть у Реборна и были свои мутные цели, Тсуна, без оглядки на него, был бы искренне рад снова встретиться с Чутой.а, без оглядки на него, был бы искренне рад снова встретиться с Чутой.

**Author's Note:**

> НЗЖ - неопознанное загадочное животное. Сама всегда забываю х)
> 
> Пушка доктора Лава в Кокуе возникла из-за некоторого сходства зданий из двух аниме. Без претензии на серьезность, просто баловство:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c637828/v637828366/49ae1/uDdS_nU6VWU.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c637828/v637828366/49aeb/E3U889Wi-gU.jpg


End file.
